Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Yoko Kurama, but the name of his Human host is Shuichi Minamino Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Human host is 19 at the end of the manga, he himself is over 1000 Classification: Fox Demon fused with a Human body Destructive Capacity: Building Level+ | At least Multi City-Block Level+ | Island Level+, likely higher | Country Level+ (casually killed Yomi’s former second in command with his rose whip) Range: Extended melee range with Rose Whip, several meters Speed: Supersonic | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (speedblitzed another S-Class Demon) Strinking Strength: Class MJ | At least Class GJ+ | At least Class PJ+ | At least Class EJ+ (superior to Sensui) Durability: Likely Building Level+ | At least Multi City-Block level+ (survived Karasu's largest explosion) | Island Level+, likely higher (survived at least one attack from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) | Country Level+ Stamina: Fairly large, demonstrated in the Dark Tournament he had enough stamina to go through two rounds with fighters of his level by himself Standard Equipment: A rose which can be turned into a thorn whip Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent, tactical genius Weakness: Lacks attacks with a sizable AoE Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, can summon a wide variety of plants from the demon realm, one of which being able to mind rape an opponent (also has the ability to turn any type of plant into a weapon. Hiei commented that a single blade of grass used by Kurama can cut steel), has basic martial arts, skilled in using a whip offensively, is able to make himself immune to mind reading, genius – level intellect Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Yoko Kurama Transformation: With the past life seeds that Suzuki gave him Kurama can become Yoko Kurama for a short amount of time, boosting his fighting abilities. By the end of the manga Kurama could do this without the need of the seeds. - Rose Whip: Kurama's signature technique where he uses his demon energy to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that is capable of cutting even through steel. - Kagon Retsuzanshi: Also known as Rose Whiplash, Kurama swiftly slashes the whip in multiple directions. - Fūka Enbu Jin: Also known as Rose Whip Thorn Wheel, a whirlwind of rose petals hovers around Kurama and if the opponent/attacker gets within a certain range the petals attack and rip them to shreds. - Shimaneki Sō: Also known as Seed of the Death Plant, this is a small seed that Kurama plants in his opponent's body and can be manipulated using his demon energy. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the seed kills the victim. - Shoku Yō Shokubutsu: Also known as Death Tree, this is a giant carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva that strikes anything that moves. - Makai Ojigi: Also known as Ojigi Plant, a plant indigenous to South America. It responds to movements or flammables by closing its leaves around its prey and crushes it to death. - Kyūketsu Shokubutsu: Also known as Blood Sucking Plant, a special demon world plant that can attach itself to its victim and drain them of their blood. - Akaru Weed: Also known as Lamp Weed, plants that act as markers for Kurama to find his way back. - Janenju: Also known as Sinning Tree, the tree responds to the memories of the victims and forces them to replay their fears until they die. - Fuyōka no Makai Shokubutsu: Also known as Leaf of a Plant, this plant appears as "wings" similar to that of a butterfly on Kurama's back that double as a glider. - Yōzan Ken: Also known as The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine, it is similar to the Rose Whip in that it is composed of a vine with thorns, but this time it grows around Kurama's arm and is wielded as a sword-like weapon. - The Pseudocreature: A plant that merges with the target on a cellular level, instinctively repairing any damage done to the host's body, unless the victims brain is destroyed, it will remain in a half-alive state for a long, long time (used for torture). Others Notable Victories: Byakuya and Yoruichi (Bleach) (Note: This was Chapter Black Kurama) Kurama (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho